


Flirt

by Lacertae



Series: Tumblr prompts and asks [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: *Akande/Zenyatta* tumblr prompt ask “doomyatta, coffee shop AU”





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for these short drabbles, I didn't want to clutter and post them all here, but tumblr is going to be dead soon, and I have to put these somewhere.

**Flirt**

He sits at the same table every time.

Zenyatta usually stays at the counter, taking orders and working the till, so he can look his way as often as he wants, though he feels a little self-conscious when he does. Akande is a regular at the coffee shop, tall and with a shaved head, broad shoulders and a penetrant stare. He’s quiet and one of the politest customers they get despite having the sort of presence that seems to attract attention anywhere he goes.

He comes to the counter and orders the same item on the menu every time, and his voice, rich and deep, makes something inside Zenyatta’s chest flutter far too pleasantly. Akande is the sort of man who knows he’s attractive, and even Zenyatta is not immune to his charm.

Zenyatta sneaks a glance his way often, appreciating the view. Akande rarely moves, except to get refills, but even those are evenly spaced and predictable, so when he stands up unexpectedly one late Friday morning and makes his way to the counter just minutes before Zenyatta’s usual break, he frowns, worried that something is wrong.

“What can I do for you?” he asks. This close, Akande all but towers on him, almost imposing, focused and sharp.

“I would like…” he pauses, hums, and Zenyatta waits, patiently. “For you to join me at the table.”

“Is there something wrong with–”

“Your break is due soon, is it not?” the way Akande does not move his eyes away from him make Zenyatta’s heart start to pound in his chest, and then his words register.

“Ah… yes?”

“Then, allow me to offer you your usual tea. Your company would be quite… welcome.”

Zenyatta hesitates, his eyes caught by Akande’s stare, focused on him, sharp and patient, and feels the flutter in his chest turn into something heavier and warm. “I would not mind,” he agrees, and he watches as Akande’s lips curl in a pleased smile.

He feels the weight of Akande’s stare as he turns around to prepare himself his usual break-time chai, and smiles.


End file.
